


Death, Flowers, & Constellations

by FunkyRacoon



Category: Adam (2009), American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adam is Persephone, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Nigel is Hades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: But that's really only the half truth.The whole truth being he's the God of Death, and his body is cold and hard like death itself. And here he is, standing outside a flower shop in the fucking heat, taking a smoke. He probably looks out of place, with a leather jacket, big ugly motorbike in front of him. And he's standing outside of a flower shop, one that is small and cute, tucked between some huge buildings and closed off from the wondering eye.Now you're probably wondering, why the God of Death is standing outside of a flower shop. Well the answer is easy.~~Spacedogs American Gods crossover no one asked for!





	Death, Flowers, & Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed some modern Hades and Persephone au with Spacedogs, I don't know how it also became an American Gods au.

Spring

Nigel inhales the deep feeling of smoke and ashes in his lungs, the taste of the cigarette burning in his throat as a breeze blows through his hair. The weather is hot and humid, and yet he is still wearing his leather jacket, people give him a strange look for it. But if asked, he would just say he runs cold, which is mostly true, if someone were to touch his skin they would feel how cold his body was. But that's really only the half truth.

The whole truth being he's the God of Death, and his body is cold and hard like death itself. And here he is, standing outside a flower shop in the fucking heat, taking a smoke. He probably looks out of place, with a leather jacket, big ugly motorbike in front of him. And he's standing outside of a flower shop, one that is small and cute, tucked between some huge buildings and closed off from the wondering eye. 

Now you're probably wondering, why the God of Death is standing outside of a flower shop. Well the answer is easy.

Like clockwork, at 6pm the store closes, and out comes the most beautiful creature Nigel had ever seen in his whole existence. Dark curls that bounce when he walks, blue eyes that could shame a sapphire, and just the cutest smile ever. Even if he gets to see it rarely, Nigel always makes it his goal to make Adam, always. He watches as the flower boy locks the door, and turns towards him, smiling a little as he walks closer. 

“Hi Nigel.”

“Hello, gorgeous.” Nigel grins like a cat with the canary, dragging Adam into his arms to give him a slight peck on the lips. Adam giggles, and kisses him back, shy and small but still it sends the older man thrilled for another.

Sadly, Adam likes to keep on a tight schedule. So, Nigel lets his boy go, handing him his little space helmet, and hopping onto his bike. Adam takes the time to strap the helmet on, before sitting behind Nigel, wrapping his arms tightly around the older man's form. The ride to their apartment is never long, at least not long enough for Nigel, who just loves the feel of his little flower's arms around him. Loving the way his arms squeeze his form, keeping his body close like he's afraid to fall off. But like always, Nigel will catch him, and hold him back up to the stars.

When they arrive to the apartment complex, Nigel parks his bike, and follows Adam up the stairs. Always smirking as they pass room 2A, where the fucking bitch Beth lives, or Adam’s little acquaintance. He remembers the first time they moved in, she had been trying to get all buddy buddy with Adam, and maybe a little more. Before Nigel had stepped in the picture, and she finally put two and two together.

“Adam, you're dating him?” Beth had pointed out, “He's practically a criminal, maybe a killer! I mean look at him, he's mean and dirty looking, with tattoos and scars! Adam, you should not be with that man.”

“Excuse me, but that man is his fucking husband.” Nigel had sneered, “And has been for years, now quit your fucking complaining.”

He had wanted to jump at her, wrap his cold hands around her neck, and just watch the life slip away. Set her soul into the fields of eternal damnation, so she could rot in hell forever. Sadly, Adam was there, and with a hand squeezing his thighs, and a soft warning look, Nigel had sat back onto the couch. Grumbling away as he drank his beer, and watch Beth’s shocked expression. He wanted to laugh at her, she had no idea how long the two had been together, years didn't begin to explain how long. Decades, no. Centuries, many.

But for now, Adam does not try and start a conversation up with Beth, instead they both walk into their apartment. Adam making a beeline to his room for a shower, and Nigel for a drink. He gets half way through his drink, before the temptation to see Adam’s skin-pale and lovely, wet in the shower, and turning pink from the heart-was calling to him. He stripped off his clothes while walking to the bathroom, making sure they went into the hper sk Adam didn't complain, and with that jumped in behind his boy. 

“Gorgeous.” he whispered, more to himself than to Adam.

Sliding hands down Adam’s smooth chest, before wrapping them around his waist, Nigel pulled him back so he could kiss at those lovely curls. Inhaling the soft smelling soap that Adam always used, a kind of mix between warm cookies and vanilla, he loved that smell, it was home. Adam sighed, melting into his touch, as Nigel purred and kissed down the side of his neck. His canines barely scraping over his skin, as he listened to the soft gasps coming from Adam. Heavenly as they were, Adam had pulled away, kissing him before shutting off the water. If Adam were anybody else, Nigel would say he's a tease, or try and pull him back into his arms and take him there. But this was not anybody else, instead he followed his Persephone back into their room, and laid down upon the bed, watching as his flower squirms on top of the dark sheets. A masterpiece, one that would make the world awestruck from beauty, but it was only for Nigel’s eyes to look upon.

“I fucking missed you, darling.” he said, crawling over his lover, kissing his way up the skin.

Adam made a small chuckle, tangling his fingers into Nigel’s golden grey hair. Pulling the man’s head to his lips so they could kiss, Nigel purred at the taste of his angel's lips, lying down to consume the taste. “You see me everyday, Nigel, how can you miss me?” he giggled, as Nigel rubbed his stubble against Adam’s soft skin.

“Because you're always fucking working, and I get fucking lonely without you fucking near me. Mmm, god I love the fucking taste of your fucking skin.” Nigel purrs, pulling some of Adam’s skin between his teeth. Sucking lightly, knowing that Adam doesn't like it when he bruises too much.

“Nigel, I want to have sex with you, please.” Adam gasped, wrapping his legs around Nigel’s waist, Nigel made a small moan.

“Fuck. Gorgeous, you don't fucking even need to fucking ask.” Nigel growled, pulling Adam close. 

Skin on skin, teeth clashing with each other, the heat of the moment. Burning hot like the heat of summer, sweat rolling down their skin, as Nigel melted in Adam’s arms. Heavy, ragged breathing in his ear, soft moans underneath as he thrusted into his lover. A long time ago he would have just fucked him, but this was different than fucking to him. No, this was not sex, nor was it a single fuck.

Love

Maybe

His feelings towards Adam had always been the same, when the beauty had first stepped into the Underworld, he knew. Then and there he would have him, and they would be perfect for each other. And god were the Fates right, Adam had brought a new side out of him that he never knew. And slowly, he fell in love with the pretty flower boy.

When they came it was together, as one, panting and breathing as one single organism. Molding into one another, becoming the same, but the moment was short lived. And slowly Nigel slid off of his lover, consuming his small frame with his own arms, holding him to the warm thing beating in his chest. He listened to the soft breathing, soft like morning dew after a storm, but the storm has yet to come.

A storm was coming.

And they were running away from it.

Fall

Cold, alone, Nigel wakes in the bed he shares with Adam, alone. The warmth of their two bodies is still there, faint and losing heat, Adam hadn't left for too long. The moon is still high, beaming down, a cloudless night full of twinkling stars. Turning over to his side he watches Adam as he stares into the night sky, his pale frame illuminated by the moonlight. He looks heavenly, ethereal, otherworldly, something as beautiful as Adam shouldn't be staying with an ugly thing like him.

Soft scratching of pencil against paper, Adam doesn't even look down to see what he's writing. Because he knows. He's listening. 

Nigel stretches, stiff muscles groaning and popping into place as he rolls off the bed. Grabbing his pack of smokes so he can walk out on the balcony, listening to the silent whispers that come from Adam's lips as he listens to the stars. The pencil scratching gets loud at one point, like hard metal grinding against rock. Loud and terrifying, grating to the ears, enough to make a man clench their teeth and scream. Inhaling the burning taste of tobacco, Nigel waits until Adam is finished.

When he listens to the soft sound of feet against carpet, making there way to where he stands. Nigel puts out his smoke, turning to wrap his arms around Adam’s form, nuzzling against his curls ad Adam mumbles words into his chest. Their rapid and quick, in a language far too dead and old for humans to ever remember or know, lost in the sands of time. He let's Adam settle down first, relaxing into his arms and slowing down his speech before speaking.

“What did the stars fucking say this time?”

“The storm is coming, and quickly. He's got a new man on his team, named Shadow Moon, he'll be looking for us soon.” Adam says, nuzzling into his chest, exhaling a long sigh. “We need to leave before the sun rises.”

Nigel hums, stroking his fingers through Adam’s hair, waiting for him to calm down. When he does, they move. Packing lightly as always, Adam sets the flowers he's been growing by himself in front of Beth’s door. They leave no note, nor any trace that they were ever there, by morning the flower shop will be gone, a gap between two buildings. No one will remember them, no one will notice them.

They’ll be gone before anyone notices anything strange.

Gone before the storm.

Winter

Their roads are long and twisted, stopping every once in awhile to eat and sleep, sometimes to check on the storm. They lose it after a couple states away from New York, Adam keeps his eyes to the stars, listening to their soft whispers as Nigel drives them across the country. They think they'll be free of the war, able to stay neutral.

But Wednesday is a hard man to lose.

He catches up to them one night, while their sleeping off in a shitty motel. Adam had scrunched his nose up at the bed, opening his mouth to comment, but Nigel had silenced him with his lips. Pushing him onto the mattress, before climbing on top, filling the room with Adam's delectable moans. Snarling as his boy made soft mewls when he had four fingers shoved inside of him, gasping and clenching around him, as he was filled up with Nigel's cock. The bed could have broke underneath his power, the legs giving out from under and breaking down, but Adam didn't want to catch anyone's attention.

Nigel curled up around his flower that night, purring at the warmth coming from his boy. When the knock came from the door it was both unexpected, and expected, grumbling he pulled on his boxers before walking to the door. He wanted to snarl and curse at the man standing behind the door, instead he kept quiet, inhaling the cigarette in his mouth before hissing, “You fucking wake him up, and a war isn't going to be the only fucking thing on your ass.”

Wednesday smirked, nodding his head as he pushed passed Nigel to sit down on the couch. He looked down at the man following Wednesday, squaring him up before shutting the door behind him and going to grab some drinks. Wednesday talks about the war, how it would be perfect to have Nigel and Adam join his army, to fight alongside with him like the old times. When God's were feared, when blood and wine were made as sacrifice, not flowers and memories.

“It could be just like the good old times, huh, Nigel? You be bringing in a lot of power, I know deep down you want it.” Wednesday said, his voice a whisper. “The kill, the blood, the feeling of tearing into skin, you miss it all. I know you fucking do.”

Nigel’s frown deepens, he does miss the blood, his hands ache to kill, to maim. But they also love to touch, feel the warm skin under his own, soft and pliant. He loves the way Adam's body feels under him, or on top of him, those soft gasp and mewls, rib wracking moans. Sweet nothings whispered into his ear, while fingers card through his hair. The yearn for blood is nothing compared to his heart, howling to be by its other half, to be next to Adam.

Shaking his head, he puts the cigarette out, “I can't and I won't, I know these fucking tricks you play Wednesday. I won't fucking play into your trap fucking again.”

“Nigel, please, that was a long time ago-”

“And I'm saying fuckng no. Stay away from me, stay away from Adam, or fucking else.” Nigel snarls, standing up to yell some more before stopping at the sound of a soft voice.

“Nigel, it's three in the morning.” Adam whines stepping into the room with Nigel's awful dog shirt hanging around his hips. Nigel sighs in relief, as Adam was awake enough to walk out with underwear on.

“Baby, go back to fucking bed, I'm just dealing with some fucking business.” Nigel says, his voice softening as he walks over to Adam’s side.

Adam makes a small noise, before rubbing his eyes to look over at Wednesday. “Oh, it's you. The stars said you would find us at some point, but they're always bad at saying when exactly. So it would have been sooner or later, I hope you know that we won't be joining you in this war. We've talked about this already, Wednesday, the answer is still no.” his eyes flicker over to Shadow, never exactly looking him in the eyes, as he looks over his form. “You must be Shadow, I've heard about you. Sorry about your wifi.”

The man looked almost shocked, maybe even a mix of confusion ran through his face. Whatever it was, he ended up keeping his mouth shut, and just nodded his head at Adam. Nigel sighed, rubbing circles against Adam’s skin, unsure if he's trying to calm himself down, or Adam at the moment. Thankfully, Wednesday knows when to take a hint, he smiles at the two of them, wishing them a swell goodbye before departing. He watches as they leave, not walking back inside before the car lights disappear down the street. 

Adam has gone to lay back down, pulling the covers down for Nigel. He grins, flopping down on top of the bundle up mass known as his husband, kissing and nuzzling at Adam’s curls. He gets a small hum, before Adam turns over in his little blanket cocoon to nuzzle against Nigel’s chest. When they fall back asleep it is much later, and when they wake up the sun is up, and the storm has receded. Bit the war's not over.

The pack what little they bring with them, and leave the motel. Stopping once to get breakfast, and to discuss where to go next.

“Any ideas on fucking where you want to fucking go next, gorgeous?” Nigel asks, shoveling a pile of eggs into his mouth.

Adam hums, stirring the cup of tea he was given. He's barely touched his food, but Nigel can understand why, he'll have to drop by a convenient store soon to get his love something to eat. 

“California looks nice in the summer time, but there's a lot of tourist during summer. Not to mention it's very expensive there, and people are often rude-”

“Gorgeous.”

“Also, it's supposedly very dirty over in LA, and-”

“Adam, darling.”

Adam silences, looking over to Nigel with bug owlish blue eyes, before ducking his head. His cheeks burning red, along with the tips of his ears, Nigel just wants to lean over and kiss at them. But refrains from attracting any unwanted attention, instead he sets his hand over Adam's, rubbing his thumb over the smooth skin, before bringing the hand up to his lips.

“Baby, do you want to fucking go to California?”

“I-I mean yes, but only if you want to go along as well.” His blush starts creeping down his neck, almost tantalizingly for Nigel to watch as the red creeps over his lovers smooth expanse of skin.

“I would do fucking anything, if it meant I was fucking will you, gorgeous.” Nigel grinned, leaning forward to whisper in Adam’s ears, “Now let's go find us a fucking room for the night, so I can fuck you relentlessly in the mattress.”

The blush explodes over Adam’s skin, his eyes widening as a smirk plays over his face. He turns to kiss Nigel, before following him out of the restaurant. His heart beating in excitement for he knows what will happen when they get into the motel, and he can't wait to have Nigel against him, again.

Summer

Nigel has never once cared what people thought of him, hell, he looks like what he was born to be, a criminal. A monster, something dark and cruel, not meant for love, not meant to be held tightly every night. In a warm bed, against another warm body, not meant to have someone lay with him every night, whispering sweet nothings into his skin. Letting the beast running his teeth and claws over smooth skin, fragile bones just under the skin. But Adam is nowhere near fragile, as he has looked into the eye of the monster, and trained it to kneel at his feat.

No one would dare to keep a monster as a pet, bot would they have one has a lover.

But Adam was never a normal person to begin with.

Pulling out another cigarette, Nigel watches the few people passing by them on the beach. His skin has tanned nicely over the weeks of spending out on the beach, Adam being a little more reluctant to go out to the beach, nonetheless get his skin burned. He had taken ten minutes that morning just rubbing sunscreen on, even though when they sat down on their little spot he ends up staying under the umbrella the entire time. Sticking his nose in a book, and never moving unless Nigel asks him, or it's time to leave.

Nigel could care less about what his flower did during their time at the beach, he enjoys laying his skin to burn in the sun. Of course, being a man who's lived in the underworld for so many years, where it can raise below freezing to death, and melting off skin, heat doesn't bother him. But what does bother him is the constant looks he and Adam keep getting from where they always are. Most of the time the looks are pointed at Nigel, young teenage girls and frisky woman checking to find a score for the night, only to see that Nigel is already taken. Older woman looking down at him disapproving, as he cuddles next to Adam or kisses him, probably afraid they he's pushing Adam to be with him. 

Sometimes even Adam will get looks his way, although none as bad as the one Nigel gets. Usually just a few curious glances from men and woman. Once in awhile someone will be brave enough to actually come up and talk to him, only to scamper away when Nigel appears. He likes to make a show after that, pulling Adam close to smother his curls with soft kisses. Adam always smiles and giggles, kissing Nigel back, before going back to his book. On rare occasions two girls will come over and fawn over them, asking when's the wedding and so on, which is always awkward for both men. 

Now as the sun starts to set, Nigel pulls out another cigarette to smoke, looking over at his angel who's playing with a small flower he bought. He watches quietly as Adam makes the flower grow, bloom wild colors and sprouts all over the pot. Smiling softly when he finishes, before setting it to the side.

“I fuckijg love you, gorgeous.” Nigel says, his heart beating so loudly in his chest, he's afraid everyone around them can hear it.

Afam ducks his head, blushing a little before leaning on Nigel’s shoulder. “I love you too, Nigel.”

They stay in California for the remainder of the month, until Nigel gets bored of the state and proposes that they go somewhere new. Adam doesn't reject, even if he does enjoy staying in one spot, he never says no to going somewhere old and familiar. When the war finishes there is no loud trumpet playing from the heavens, no war cry from the victors, instead Nigel wakes up one morning and breaths. The air taste fresh, stale from the hotel room they're staying, but nonetheless it's like he can breath again. 

He turns over to where Adam is sleeping on his side, curled up in himself like a cat. Smirking, Nigel kisses the back of his neck, before moving off the bed to take a smoke. A new age has risen, and this time they won't be apart of it. This time, they'll stay as mythes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Comments!! I adore reading your comments!! Kudos are loved as well!
> 
> Also if you wanna check me out, ny twitter is Rachiroo1010, and my tumblr is just FunkyRacoon


End file.
